Christmas Carols from the FMA Cast!
by iTorchic
Summary: Mustang got ran over by a reindeer! Edward singing about killing people? Some three unfortunate soldiers they are, going to arrest an unforgiving scar? What the heck is going here? Oh wait, it's just Christmas in Amestris! Back after spring and summer! D
1. Mustang got Ran over by a Reindeer

**Hi everyone and Happy December! I get extremely bored during English class at school because the teacher just lets me do what I want so I have made up some FMA Christmas songs for you guys! I matched up the words in them so they'll work up exactly like the song they're matched to! I hope you all enjoy and have Happy Holidays!**

Mustang got Ran Over by a Reindeer

(To the song: '_Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer_')

Sung by: Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. HV= Havoc, B= Breda, FA= Falman, FUE= Fuery

**Chorus: **

**(All)**

**Mustang got ran over by a reindeer!**

**Walking home from HQ, Christmas Eve.**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for us we really do believe!**

Verse 1

(HV)

It was dark and it was stormy.

Colonel Useless grumbled on.

And then hit without much warning.

He fell face-first in snow drifts on the ground.

**Chorus: **

**(All)**

**Mustang got ran over by a reindeer!**

**Walking home from HQ, Christmas Eve.**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for us we really do believe!**

Verse 2:

(B)

Hawkeye quickly pulled a weapon.

Aimed her gun up at the sky!

Trigger pulled. No hesitation!

And then looked down the Colonel, that poor guy.

**Chorus: **

**(All)**

**Mustang got ran over by a reindeer!**

**Walking home from HQ, Christmas Eve.**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for us we really do believe!**

Verse 3:

(FA)

Santa quickly was arrested!

And was charged for hit and run!

Sent to court and Furer Bradley.

He found out that prison just was not that fun.

**Chorus: **

**(All)**

**Mustang got ran over by a reindeer!**

**Walking home from HQ, Christmas Eve.**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for us we really do believe!**

Verse 4:

(FUE)

Oh poor Roy did not recover.

But there is a lesson here!

If you're out the Eve of Christmas.....

Always look out for s sleigh and flying deer!

**Chorus: **

**(All)**

**Mustang got ran over by a reindeer!**

**Walking home from HQ, Christmas Eve.**

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**

**But as for us we really do believe!**

End

**So, I hope you liked it! I find it fun to sing and I'm singing it with my friends at our school's anime club. We're going FMA caroling with all of the songs I'm revising from their original versions! XD Hope you liked this and keep an eye out for more songs!**


	2. Alchemy

**Hi guys! Here's the next song! **

_Jingle Bells_

_Sung by: Edward Elric_

Dashing through the town

To drop an angry mob

How could I have known,

They're not that fond of dogs!

I haven't slept or ate,

But Al is doing great!

We have to reach the train station

Before we are too late!

OH!

Alchemy, Alchemy, use it all the time!

I'm the People's Alchemist

Thanks to this arm of mine!

Alchemy, Alchemy, geez it's really great!

Except for just a tiny thing,

That bastard of a gate!

**Tada! It's short but I like it! Can't wait to post the next one up!**


	3. A not so Silent Night

**I'm back again with another song guys! =D**

_Silent Night_

_Sung by: Roy Mustang_

Verse 1:

Silent Night.

Haaaa! Yeah right!

People's calls

Fill the Halls

Yet another fugitive runs

Soon we'll have to follow with guns.

Why can't they ever learn?

Now their skin will burn.

Verse 2:

Back to the desk,

Oh what a mess!

Must I work?

I'll go berserk!

Endless piles from higher ups

Want to burn all of that dumb stuff

But I will get shot,

If I was ever caught!

Verse 3:

The phone rings

Annoyingly dings

Wonder who,

I have a clue.

Hughes will drive me over the wall

How can I stand him at all?!

But he is a good friend

Though he annoys to no end.

**Poor Roy! XD**


	4. Envy the CrossDressing Palm Tree

**I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews guys! There's a blizzard coming my way so I hope I have a snow day tomorrow! =D**

_Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer_

_Sung by: Anyone _

You know Father, and Lust, and Sloth, and Pride! Dante, and Wrath, Gluttony, and Greed!

But do you recall?

The last sin that we need........

Envy the cross-dressing palm tree

Loved to go and murder stuff!

And if you ever saw him,

You wouldn't know the gender he was!

All of the other homunculi,

Used to laugh and call him names!

Then he'd get really pissed off,

Fight until he got his way!

Then one foggy summer's eve,

Dante came to say:

"Envy have some fun for me,

Go and have a killing spree!"

Then he was very happy,

And he shouted out with glee:

"I will kill you all!

You just have to wait and see!"

**I was looking for a song where I could get Envy in there and I figured this would be the best song! I hope you liked it!**


	5. Winter Wonderland

**I'm back again today with a second song due to the blizzard coming upon Wisconsin! This is one of my favorites to sing and I had fun writing it!**

_Song: Winter Wonderland_

_Sung by: Edward Elric_

Snowballs fly

Are you dodging?

Duck and dive,

Colonel Mustang!

The weather gets cold

The scene unfolds

Snowball fighting in a wonderland!

Soldiers dodge

Flying ice balls.

They're the size

Of a soft ball!

There are forts everywhere,

There's fun in the air!

Snowball fighting in a wonderland!

In the courtyard we can make a snowman

And pretend that he's the colonel that I know.

Bashing him to bits can't get much funner,

Till the real one gets his face filled up with snow!

Al and I

Are the winners.

Havoc is

A complainer!

We've thrown and we've played,

We're done for the day!

Snowball fighting in a wonderland!

**Yes, I tend to abuse Mustang a bit, but its fun and the name 'Mustang' can rhyme with multiple ways of pain or taunting! XD **


	6. 12 Days of a FMA Christmas

**I back!!!!!**

_Song: 12 Days of Christmas_

_Sung by: Everyone_

On the 1st day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

A state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 2nd day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 3rd day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 4th Day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 5th day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

5 silver pocket watches!!!!!!!!!

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 6th day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

6 subordinates betting

5 silver pocket watches!!!!!!!!!

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 7th day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

7 homunculi hiding

6 subordinates betting

5 silver pocket watches!!!!!!!!!

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 8th day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

8 short rants

7 homunculi hiding

6 subordinates betting

5 silver pocket watches!!!!!!!!!

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 9th day of Christmas, 

In FMA I see:

9 bullets flying

8 short rants

7 homunculi hiding

6 subordinates betting

5 silver pocket watches!!!!!!!!!

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 10th day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

10 stray kittens

9 bullets flying

8 short rants

7 homunculi hiding

6 subordinates betting

5 silver pocket watches!!!!!!!!!

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 11th day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

11 wrenches flying

10 stray kittens

9 bullets flying

8 short rants

7 homunculi hiding

6 subordinates betting

5 silver pocket watches!!!!!!!!!

4 years of research

3 restricted libraries

2 automail limbs

And a state alchemist killer on the loose!

On the 12th day of Christmas,

In FMA I see:

............

12 STACKS OF PAPERWORK!

11 WRENCHES FLYING

10 STRAY KITTENS

9 BULLETS FLYING

8 SHORT RANTS

7 HOMUNCULI HIDING

6 SUBORDINATES BETTING

5 POCKET WATCHES!!!!!!!

4 YEARS OF RESEARCH

3 RESTRICTED LIBRARIES

2 AUTOMAILS LIMBS

AND A STATE ALCHEMIST KILLER ON THE LOOSE!!!!!

**This is such a repetitive song. XD**


	7. Mustang Baby

**Hey guys! Now, this song is something that my friends (and my little sister, who isn't really my little sister) wanted me to do! They all love Mustang, even if we do torture him sometimes, and they can be........ pervy at times. XD Sadly, I have to deal with them and we end up goofing around.**

**Now, I've been trying to get this song to work in FMA format but in order to get this to work, I'm going to have to start it off with a story. It'll be short but it will explain things and just make this so much funnier. XD Sorry if Riza is OOC, but I'm going for a little Royai here and this would be hilarious to see Riza do to get Roy to finish his paperwork! XD So sit back, relax, and see the newest FMA Christmas Carol starring Riza Hawkeye!**

It was quiet in Roy Mustang's office, since it was December 23rd. All of the officers had rushed through their work in order to get out of work early and get ready for the military Christmas party that night however two people still remained. Roy still had a large stack of paperwork yet to do and he was slacking off yet again. Riza Hawkeye, his loyal subordinate, sat with him while reading a book. Supervising her superior wasn't one of her favorite tasks, but it could be amusing. Her thoughts kept drifting from her book though as she thought of a way for Colonel Mustang to finish his work faster. An idea popped into her mind and she smirked. This would certainly work, and even if she would never live it down, she just wanted to get home and get ready for the party. She slipped off her jacket and walked over to the Colonel's desk and sat on the edge.

"Yes Hawkeye?" Mustang asked without looking up. However, she didn't respond and he looked up to see her smiling down at him. "Riza?" He squeaked, but she merely began to sing while staring into his eyes.

**Song: Santa Baby**

**Sung by: Riza Hawkeye**

_Mustang baby,_

_Just sign those papers quickly and please,_

_For me._

_Been an awful good girl._

_Mustang baby, _

_So sign those papers quickly tonight._

"Riza?" Roy squeaked. She got up off of his desk and walked around the side so she was right next to him.

_Mustang Baby,_

_Perhaps a bigger salary too,_

_Like you._

_I'll wait for it all year._

_Mustang baby,_

_So sign those papers quickly tonight._

She walked behind him and rested her arms on the back of his leather chair.

_Think of all, the fun I've missed._

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._

_I've been looking out, all for you._

_Just check off on that working list._

_Mustang Baby,_

_I'll go get ready just for tonight,_

_Alright?_

_Been here all year._

_Mustang Baby,_

_So sign those papers quickly tonight._

She walked around to the other side of the chair and held back a smirk when she saw the Colonel's face completely red.

_Mustang honey,_

_A paper we need to see,_

_The deed._

_To the Youswell mine._

_Mustang baby,_

_So sign those papers quickly tonight._

She had never seen him so red in her life. She was successfully holding back her laughter and she knew that this would work. However, she may need to see how many times she would have to sing to get him to work.

_Mustang cutie,_

_And fill my desk with your filled out work,_

_Don't shirk._

_Sign the X on the line._

_Mustang Cutie,_

_So sign those papers quickly tonight._

She walked right in front of his desk and kneeled down while she rested her head on her arms which were folded in the surface.

_Come and sign, these things for me,_

_It'll be over soon just you, wait and see,_

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you will do this please._

This one she knew would get him and she knew her grandfather had been pestering him about...

_Mustang Baby,_

_Forgot to mention one little thing,_

_A ring._

_I don't mean on the phone!_

_Mustang Baby, _

_So sign those papers quickly tonight._

_So sign those papers quickly tonight._

_Hurry_

_Tonight._

Riza got up and quietly walked over to her desk and slipped her jacket back on before sitting down. She opened her book and before she began to read, she stole a glance at the Colonel. He was red faced, eyes open wide, and........ was that drool? Riza let out a small chuckle escape from her lips. The Colonel fell out of his trance and stared a Riza for about ten seconds before beginning to work furiously on his paperwork. She thought, maybe, this could be his Christmas present every year.

**So, sorry if Riza is OOC, but I was so tempted to write this! =D This is ironic: I'm typing this up while my mom is downstairs singing this song! XD So, I hope you like this! I have a plan for the next song and it'll be pretty funny. XD So, please review!**


	8. Ed's Grownup Christmas List

**So, I said I would port up another funny song next, but I heard this song and thought it was perfect for Ed. This song makes me cry =( but it is a really good song and perfect for little shrimp! (Lol, I unknowingly put little and shrimp in the same sentence XD) **

**So, here we go!**

_Song: Grownup Christmas List_

_Sung by: Edward Elric_

Do you remember me?

I sat upon your knee

We wrote to you, with childhood fantasies.

Well I'm all grown up now,

Though I'm still young somehow,

I'm not a child, but I still hope and dream.

So here's my lifelong wish,

My grownup Christmas list.

Not for myself,

But for Amestris in need.

No more lives torn apart,

That wars would never start,

And time could heal a heart.

Al could laugh and play with friends,

His body back again,

Not in armor till the end.

This is my grownup, Christmas list.

As children we believed,

Using our alchemy,

We'd bring her back,

A family once again.

But now we've come to know,

We've lived through it and grown.

A great mistake, we'll get over our loss.

No more lives torn apart,

That wars would never start,

And time could heal a heart.

Al could laugh and play with friends,

His body back again,

Not in armor till the end.

This is my grownup, Christmas list.

What is this illusion called?

The innocence of youth.

But I've had to grow up, and believe

That I'll finally beat the Truth.

*instrumental* (*dances* XD)

No more lives torn apart,

That wars would never start,

And time could heal a heart.

Al could laugh and play with friends,

His body back again,

Not in armor till the end.

This is my grownup, Christmas list.

This is my only lifelong wish,

This is my grownup Christmas list.

**Well, today I had to sing in my school's Saber Singers group (basically equivalent to a glee club), at a grocery store for three hours straight. I am now going to relax for the rest of the day in my comfy computer chair and not sing for awhile. I'm amazed I didn't lose my voice! But I had an awesome Santa hat that moves up and down that's to the mechanics in the hat. (Winry would love it!)**

**I'm going to put up multiple Christmas songs today so keep on the lookout!**


	9. Deck the 'insert here'

**I'm back for the second time today! This week, I'll be updating this constantly! I'll be trying to be putting up 2 songs a day! I plan on continuing this next year as well! I'm also updating all of my stories this week as a gift to all of you! **

_Song: Deck the Halls_

_Sung by: Everyone_

Ed's Verse:

Deck the bastard in his face!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

That'll put him in his place!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Call me short and you'll be bleeding!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

After I give you a beating!

Winry Verse:

Give metal, I will build it!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

If Ed breaks it, he's a nitwit!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Automail has been a passion!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Break it though; I'll smash your face in!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Roy Verse:

Arakawa hates my eyes

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Thanks to manga, now I'm blind!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Got to go and steal some dates!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Anxious to see Havoc's face!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Al's Verse:

Found a kitten, picked it up!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Soon I'll hear my brother's shouts.

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Why can't we just keep a kitten?

Fa la la la la, la la la la

But I know we travel often.

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Maes's Verse:

Want to see my cutest pictures?

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Come on guys, it's not like torture!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

I just love my darling daughter!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

It's so great being a father!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Armstrong's verse:

See my muscles, big and strong!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

They are awesome, like this song!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Passed down through the generations!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Sparkles float from different places!

Fa la la la la, la la la la

**I might do a 'part 2' to this once I think of more people! =D**

**Edit: I noticed I forgot a 'la' in all of those la lines. Damn 'la's. ___**


	10. We 3 Soldiers of Amestris are

**I'm back again for the 3****rd**** time today! I really get bored during classes to write these. XD Or, this is just more interesting. =D**

_Song: We Three Kings_

_Sung by: Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman_

We three soldiers of Amestris are,

Come in fear to go arrest Scar.

Guns were loaded!

Heads exploded!

Now we hide in our car.

Chorus:

Ohhhhhh

Searching for the fugitive.

I don't see a positive.

Could be killed,

We should yield,

From the sense of doom to come!

Ducking quickly, we have to hide!

To stay here is suicide!

Run from danger!

What's the wager,

Of making it out alive?

Ohhhhhh

Searching for the fugitive.

I don't see a positive.

Could be killed,

We should yield,

From the sense of doom to come!

Fullmetal was attacked today.

However, we're not to blame.

Scar alluded!

We concluded,

We couldn't find him here.

Ohhhhhh

Searching for the fugitive.

I don't see a positive.

Could be killed,

We should yield,

From the sense of doom to come!

We are at the Eastern Command.

Dodging Mustang's reprimand.

We're in trouble,

Shifts are double,

Never again says we.

Ohhhhhh

Searching for the fugitive.

I don't see a positive.

Could be killed,

We should yield,

From the sense of doom to come!

**Poor soldiers! XD**


	11. I saw Hawkeye kissing Santa Claus!

**Hey everyone! Glad you guys like the songs so much! =D This next one is what happens after the Christmas party from the 'Mustang Baby' song.**

_Song: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_

_Sung by: Edward Elric_

I saw Hawkeye kissing Santa Claus!

In the office, at HQ last night!

They didn't see me sneak,

Out of the party, to get sleep.

But then I went and saw this,

I don't know now what to believe!

Oh, I saw Hawkeye kissing Santa Claus!

In the office, but it was quite dark!

Oh what a laugh it would have been,

If Mustang had walked right in

On Hawkeye kissing Santa Claus last night!

**The funny part of this song is that Mustang had to dress up as Santa for the Christmas party and Ed didn't realize it! XD Lol at all the Royai in these songs! XD**


	12. Joy passed down through the Generations!

**So, this song is what caused all of my friends at my lunch table to fall over laughing due to who sings this song. Took them a few minutes to be able to breathe again. **

_Song: Joy to the World_

_Sung by: * Armstrong *_

_* = sparkle by Armstrong _

*Joy to the world!

We must have cheer!*

You shouldn't smirk or sneer!

*Passed through the generations,

Muscles beat expectations!*

*The sparkles shine and gleam!*

I am not that Mr. Clean!

*I'm Alex L. Armstrong,*

*Now thank you please!

Villains beware,

*My mighty power,

But do not sit and cower!

You must be brought to justice!*

It shouldn't come to this!

*But here's my alchemy!

It's a stronger type indeed!*

I shall avenge

*People in need!

**I just wanted to put the random sparkles in there! XD And I just put the Mr. Clean line in there because it rhymed and the fact that when someone at school saw a picture of Armstrong, they thought it was a version of Mr. Clean. XD **


	13. My body from the gate for Christmas

**Hi peoples! Yay for reviews! Reviews are my Christmas presents from you guys! =D**

_Song: I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_

_Sung by: Alphonse Elric_

I want my body from the gate for Christmas!

The one I need and yearn for, yes I do!

Could have a kitten,

I need my body more!

However when I'm back, I'll come and sweep them off the floor!

Oh I want my body from the gate for Christmas!

The gate and truth were cruel, annoying too!

Brother say's he'll go, and get my body back!

While Teacher smirks and smiles before she gives his head a smack!

I can see me now inside my body,

Brother is with me there!

Oh what joy and what surprise,

When I open up my eyes to feel a breeze and able to live again!

I want my body from the gate for Christmas!

They say it can't be done, but that's not true!

We're searching for the stone,

So we can boost our power!

Once we get a hold of it, we'll use it in the hour!

We'll get it back and prove to you its true!

*Music Instrumental* (*dances*)

Brother will try and keep,

His promise and but then,

His temper flares at jabs about his height oh yet again!

*Instrumental again!*

The Colonel tries to help,

With leads and other books.

However he and brother tend to share some taunting looks.

I can see me now, made out of flesh,

Traveling once again!

Me and Brother have traveled far,

But the best thing by par, is to be in Riesembool again.

Oh I want my body from the gate for Christmas!

Though with fights we tend to get into a few.

We'll keep on researching,

We'll look and we'll look!

We are going to find the stone, which the military took

We'll get my body back and yes that's true!

**This has been the 2****nd**** hardest song to write. I'm still not done with the hardest one yet because the damn speaking parts throw me off. I've been working on it for weeks! XD I think you guys will like it!**


	14. Edward Elric's Coming to Town

**Hey guys! I'm happy because I got a nerf gun yesterday! It's a small keychain but it has awesome aim and power! I shot through at 2 inch gap into a wall from 5 feet away. The dart is an inch thick. =D**

_Song: Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Sung by: Havoc_

_

_

You better watch out

You better not cry

If you call him short

Then you're gonna die!

Edward Elric's coming to town!

_

_

He's researching leads

He'll come as he please

He'll kick your ass

With alchemy!

Edward Elric's coming to town!

_

_

The Colonel sends him traveling

On missions all the time.

Oh Al helps keep his temper down

Cause he's pissed off when we rhyme! ((=D))

_

_

Oh!

_

_

You better watch out

You better not cry

Saying 'One of these days

The stone will be mine!'

Edward Elric's coming to town!

**Okay, so here are my final notes on the original version of this song. It is soooooo stalker-ish! I mean the lyrics: 'He sees you when you're sleeping; He knows when you're awake; He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake'. That sounds like Santa is a crazy stalker that will sneak into your bedroom at night and slaughter and torture you if you've been naughty! This is just the parent's warning so they don't find a headless body lying in their children's room the next morning!! **

**Well, there's my input on the original song! =D**


	15. You're a Short One, Mr Elric

**Okay, sorry I missed yesterday but I am back! I'm going to try and put up as many songs as I can today and tomorrow! But, it's my dad's birthday today so I don't know how that will turn out.**

**This was the hardest song to make into FMA style, but it is one of my favorites! It's taken me a few weeks to get this one done!**

_Song: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

_Sung by: Roy Mustang_

' ' _= Talking parts_

Verse 1:

You're a short one, Mr. Elric!

You really are a shrimp!

You are shorter than an ant, but anger bigger than a blimp, Mr. Elric!

You are just tiny that you,

Should really get stilts!

Verse 2:

You are tiny, Mr. Elric!

We need a microscope!

You are smaller than an atom but shouts the loudest of the notes, Mr. Elric!

Your brother was right when you

Should've really drunk milk!

Verse 3:

You are puny, Mr. Elric.

Are you sure you're not an elf?

Oh a dwarf could be much taller you can't even reach the second shelf, Mr. Elric!

'Leprechauns get together just to make fun of your height'

Since you're just that small!

Verse 4:

You're a wee one, Mr. Elric!

5 year olds are much too tall!

You just have those platform boots just to make you feel not that small, Mr. Elric!

'The three words that best describe you are as followed, and I quote:'

Short, Midget, Runt.

Verse 5:

You are chibi, Mr. Elric!

Your temper always flares!

You height's a meager inch, how can you get up those tall stairs, Mr. Elric?

'You're a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach cuz you're so small you'll sink into the sand and when the tide comes in you don't need to worry cuz you can breathe oxygen out of a'

molecule of water!

Verse 6:

You are so runty, Mr. Elric.

You are pint-sized, little, small!

It's a miracle that we can even see you there at all, Mr. Elric!

'You are the smallest being imaginible,'

That ever was!!!!!

**OMG!!! I finally finished it!!!!! This is now my favorite song! I even had to use a thesuarus which I've never really had to do with these songs! Roy is going to be slaughtered right away after this song though.**

**Also, the talking part in Verse 5 is from the video: 'Ed's longest Short Rant'. I thought that would work well! =D**


	16. Run from Hughes, cause he has pictures!

**Merry Christmas everyone! I will try and put up as many songs as I can today (Which will be interesting because I'm to the point where I'm writing them as I go XD)**

**So, I am wearing my new Snoopy pjs, new Madagascar penguin socks, my new snuggie (these things are awesome!!!!!!), and I am reading the manual for my new *drum roll* .............. LAPTOP! I GOT A FREAK'N LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!! Now me and my mom won't try and attack the computer at the same time. (We had to share accounts on the home computer)**

**So, now I'm filled with Christmas glee, here's a song to you from me! (I love rhymes)**

_Song: Hark the Heralds Angels Sing_

_Sung by: Roy Mustang (in hospital due to last song XD)_

Verse 1:

Stop it Hughes, that's quite enough!

Not snapping, is pretty tough!

Yes I know, you love your daughter

But go home, before the hour!

We are tired of the photos!

Yes your daughter's cute, we know!

Can't you hear our crying pleas?

Not more photos, pretty please!

This is getting really old!

Now go away, and just go home!

Verse 2:

Stop calling, on all the lines!

How the hell, do you find time?!

You keep torturing your workers,

Just calm down, and take a break!

Photos come out of thin air!

They end up everywhere!

How do you keep doing that?

Just take the photos, take them back!

Here's something that you should do:

I have sanity, you should too!

**Poor Roy, having to deal with the onslaught of pictures! XD Merry Christmas!**


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys! So, I see that even in January and even if I haven't updated in weeks, my most popular fic right now is still these Christmas Carols! XD I find this oddly hilarious!

So, I was pondering this over the holidays: Should I keep posting FMA Christmas songs throughout the year? Do you also want me to do other songs (such as things like Happy Birthday because who doesn't want an FMA birthday song? XD) as well?

Please let me know so that I can satisfy all of my readers' needs of parodies of well recognized holiday songs which are changed to be based around a Japanese anime program!

Thanks guys!


	18. I'll be home

I'm baaaaacccckkkk!!!!!! I actually have a new Christmas song that randomly popped into my head on the bus home from school today and I tried to make myself look sane as I thought this through!

Enjoy!

_**Song: I'll be Home for Christmas**_

_**Sung by: Edward Elric**_

**I'll be home for Maintenance,**

**Al is making me!**

**Just please don't throw,**

**Those evil tools,**

**Constantly at me!**

**But you'll come and find me,**

**If, I try and flee!**

**Oh just please have some mercy!**

**If you are torturing me!**

**It's short, but I'm still trying to come up with these! This is just a short version by the way (which you all probably realized) but I'm running late and I needed to show you guys my inspiration for this song before I lost it again but I'll try and have another song up later this week! Hopefully 'Frosty the Snowman'!**


	19. Al, in his Armor

I'm actually back with an update! XD It is hard to think of Christmas songs when it isn't constantly blasting on the radio! XD Well, here's the next song!

_**Song: Frosty the Snowman**_

_**Sung by: Anyone**_

**Al, trapped in armor**

**Was a jolly, happy soul!**

**With a loincloth strap, and a kitten inside**

**With two eyes that always glow!**

**Al, trapped in armor**

**Followed Edward on their quest.**

**Looking high and low for the Philosopher's stone**

**Keeping kittens in his chest!**

**He found them all around the town**

**And snuck them in his plates**

**But Edward always found him out**

**Then shooed all the cats away.**

**Al, trapped in armor**

**Had to give them all away**

**But the armor snuck all around again**

**Bring back all of the strays.**

**Clankity Clank Clank**

**Clankity Clank Clank**

**Look at Alphonse Go!**

**Clankity Clank Clank**

**Clankity Clank Clank**

**His Brother sits and groans!**

**Al, in his armor**

**Had to hurry on his way**

**With a mission in mind, and a stone to find**

**He'll come back another day.**

**So, tada! There is the new song! I'll try and work on more songs! **


	20. Author's Note: Coming in Nov

**Hey guys! iTorchic here with a little bit of news. My friend and I, she's practically taking the role of my manager of my fics, have been talking about me updating my fics and finding a way for me to constantly update, and keep it manageable with school in stuff as it comes up.**

**We have decided that this is be on hiatus until the second week of November. Reason 1: I need to hear more Christmas music in order to get inspiration to write these things and it's best when it's blasting non-stop. Reason 2: I am trying to wrap up a bunch of my current fics along with updating some, *cough 'All is one, I am All' cough*. **

**So, until the second week of November, I am going to put this on hiatus however I am putting this under "Complete" until then. So, don't fret because I will have more coming up when the Christmas season starts again! **

**Thanks everybody! =D**

**From,**

**ITorchic and Shree**


	21. I'm Dreaming of a Chaos Christmas

**HELLO EVERYONE! =D I hope you all have had a great year! And with the first update of the 'winter season', you know what that means….CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE! =D That's right! 46 days until Christmas people! =D So, start getting your decorations up, start making those Christmas wish lists, and wait for all of the TV specials to start airing after thanksgiving. Meanwhile, you can read this new song! =D**

_White Christmas_

_Sung by: Winry_

I'm dreaming of a chaos Christmas

Just like the ones, I used to know

Where the house is in shambles, and people scramble

To dodge, wrenches through air

I'm dreaming of a chaos Christmas

But if it is, I'll be alright.

For when Elrics are back in my sight, then I know things will turn out all right.

_-instrumental-_

I'm dreaming of a chaos Christmas

But if it is, I'll be alright.

For when Elrics are back in my sight, then I know things will turn out all right.

**I know it's short, but it's a start! XD Also, I plan on doing a little project with this fic this year. I'm actually going to record myself singing these songs with instrumentals so you guys can learn to sing them, or possibly just listen! XD I'll let you know when I put them up, okay? Well, I'll try and update another one of these songs tonight! =D**


	22. Oh Alchemy

**So, I'm scouring youtube for different karaoke versions of Christmas songs and as I looked through them, I just thought to myself: 'There's no way I could run out of these XD"**

**So, I actually do plan on recording myself singing these songs. XD I'm just busy serenading people at school with Christmas songs on the banjo.**

_Oh Christmas Tree_

_Sung by: Edward Elric_

_Verse 1:_

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

How could I live without you?

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

Your equations delight us!

With runes and circles everywhere,

Changing the matter everywhere!

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

You leave us all enlightened.

_Verse 2:_

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

Your science gives me pleasure!

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

The types just keep me aware.

The different kinds of you are here,

From Colonel's flames, to Armstrong there.

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

Your differences intrigue us.

_Verse 3: _

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

You surely screwed us over.

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

But it's due to the bastard.

We learned you when, we were quite small

But broke your rules, but that's not all.

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

You bonded us two brothers.

_Verse 4: _

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

I still do practice you.

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

Thanks, now I have a job!

I used equivalent exchange,

I help those people, though they're strange.

Oh Alchemy,

Oh Alchemy!

I'll never be the same.

**Quite a long one this time! XD But this one was actually easy to write. XD It just showed up in my head and only 1 or 2 lines I had problems on!**


	23. The Pleading of Ling Yao

**Hey guys! I'm back yet again with my ipod supercharged with Christmas songs so that means handheld inspiration! =D**

**_Song: Feliz Navidad_**

**_Sung by: Ling Yao and Edward Elric_**

_Sung by Ling_

Sung by Edward

**_Verse 1_**

_Oh please, give me food!_

_Or let me in your room!_

_I may be a prince, but I am just so starving_

**(WA-HA! =D )**

_Oh please, give me food!_

_But not boiled boot!_

_I'll pay you back, as soon as I am the emperor._

_**Chorus 1**_

_I'd really really appreciate it_

_Oh Edward please don't be mean about it_

_Just hand it over without much hassle, and then we'll not fight anymore!_

_I need to survive through this!_

_It really has come down to this:_

_I really need your generosity, oh please, Edward PLEASE!_

**_Verse 2_**

Get out of my room!

I won't give you food!

Stop following me, with your begging and pleading!

Aren't you a Xing prince?

Why the hell are you this?

You're very annoying, oh just go home back to Xing.

**_Chorus 2_**

Just give it up and go home!

You never just leave me alone!

You just mooching and stalking me, just get the hell away!

I've had to fight your bodyguards!

It simply annihilated my arm.

Winry nearly slaughtered me, oh 'THANK YOU VERY MUCH'

**_Verse 3_**

_Fine, Give me the stone._

_Then I will go home._

_I know you've been searching for, so just please hand it here._

_You'll get rid of me._

_And my 'goonies'._

_If you cooperate and hand it over to us._

_**Chorus 1**_

_I'd really really appreciate it_

_Oh Edward please don't be mean about it_

_Just hand it over without much hassle, and then we'll not fight anymore!_

_I need to survive through this!_

_It really has come down to this:_

_I really need your generosity, oh please, Edward PLEASE!_

**_Verse 4_**

I don't have the stone.

But if I did, I'd say no!

I've worked hard for it, plus Al just needs his body back.

Just go far away.

And please do not stay.

You annoy the hell out of me, STOP STALKING ME!

**_Chorus 2_**

Just give it up and go home!

You never just leave me alone!

You just mooching and stalking me, just get the hell away!

I've had to fight your bodyguards!

It simply annihilated my arm.

Winry nearly slaughtered me, oh 'THANK YOU VERY MUCH'

_**Tada! XDDD I hope you liked it! =D**_


	24. My Favorite Things

**Hello again! =D Guess who came up a new song today! =D**

**

* * *

**

_Song: My Favorite Things_

_Sung by: Envy_

Verse 1

Murders in cold blood and lots of the bloodshed,

One gives his life when the others fall down dead,

Stabbing through someone and crushing their dreams,

These are a few of my favorite things!

Verse 2

Torturing someone till they go insane,

Toying with lives like they're my personal game,

Shrieking and screaming that helps me to sing,

These are a few of my favorite things!

Verse 3

Girls in white dresses that's splattered with blood,

Ishvalans who kill in revenge like they should,

Killing my victim while the help line rings,

These are a few of my favorite things!

Chorus

When they escape,

When they taunt me,

Like I'm a palm tree!

I simply perform my favorite things,

And then I am filled, with glee!

* * *

**I couldn't help it. XDDDDD**


	25. Philosophers Stones, Ruby red stones

**Hey guys! Sorry for lack of updates, but I've been working hard on my 8 page research paper which either makes or breaks my 2nd quarter English grade. Also: MY CRUSH ASKED ME TO THE MOST ROMANTIC DANCE OF THE YEAR! HELL YES! SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Anyways, it's onto all of my Christmas-y songs!**

_Song: Silver and Gold_

_Singer: Alphonse_

Philosophers stones,

Ruby red stones,

Homunculi killing for these powerful stones.

How do you measure their worth?

Just by the killing that takes place on earth for

Philosophers stones,

Those ruby red stones,

Human lives go into thee!

Alchemy's most powerful elixir,

It's made most dangerously.

**Sorry it's short, -coughLike Edcough- but I plan on putting up as many as I can this week! =D**


	26. Away at HQ

**Hey guys! So yeah, it's the end of September but I couldn't get the song out of my head.**

**And I 'complete' this fic in around January each year. It doesn't mean I'm done, it's just means that I'm off for the season. =P And no, I'm not going to update these in July.**

* * *

_Song: Away in a Manger_

_Sang by: Edward Elric_

* * *

**Verse 1**

Away at HQ, the team is with dread,

"There's too much paperwork" Havoc said.

Poor Fuery is crying, and Falman looks dead,

While Breda and Havoc just roll back their heads.

**Verse 2**

Roy Mustang is sitting up at his desk,

Just glaring at Hawkeye who just shakes her head.

They cannot go home yet, their work's not complete,

But so far they're hungry, they've nothing to eat.

**Verse 3**

All through the night, the pens, they did fly,

They worked because Hawkeye they did not defy.

When finally finished, to home they did fly,

As Hawkeye just smiled and closed up for the night.

* * *

**Ta-da! Anyways, I plan on recording these and posting them on my new web show (which started over the summer) called '333 Ways to Survive' on you tube. I'll start after Thanksgiving so you can sing along! =D**


	27. Merry Christmas!

**Hey everybody!**

**First of all, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

**Second, I have started to run out of popular Christmas songs for this fic to parody! ;( Granted, I will keep updating as I receive more ideas, but I need you all to review with some songs that I may have missed!**

**Otherwise, I've started another Christmas song parody fic, 'Hetalia Carols for the Christmas Season'. I'm going to be updating every day with a new carol so keep checking it out for new songs!**

**Thanks, and if you find any songs I haven't done, put a review on this chapter!**

**~iTorchic**


End file.
